Stacie's Secret
by Athena mou
Summary: Stacie has a secret that she has not shared with the entire crew yet. Story told mostly from Danny's point of view as he discovers what Stacie has been hiding. Stacie/OFC.


Title: Stacie's Secret  
><strong>Author: <strong>Athena  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Hu$tle (BBC TV show)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Stacie Munroe/OFC, Danny/Stacie friendship  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>Season 1-4  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the lovely Stacie Munroe, nor the rest of the Hu$tle crew. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment. I thought Stacie needed a little fun time. Sorry Danny!_  
><em>**Summary: ** Stacie has a secret that she has not shared with the entire crew yet. Story told mostly from Danny's point of view as he discovers what Stacie has been hiding.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Stacie's Secret**

Danny Blue bounced down the stairs towards the lobby. It was late and the stairs and lobby were quiet. He had told the guys that he needed to pop out to get fags, but the truth was that he just needed to get out. This thing with Stacie and now the hotel receptionist had him a bit rattled. He turned the last corner and was on the mezzanine above the lobby when he heard the laughter. It was a woman's laughter and he recognized it instantly. _Stacie_. He came to an instant halt and slowly eased forward until he could peer down over the lobby.

Stacie was standing by the front desk talking to the receptionist. She was smiling and leaning across the counter. The receptionist put her hand on the counter giving Stacie something. Danny gaped when he saw Stacie take her hand, caressing it as she tilted her head, still giggling a little. Stacie was flirting with a_ woman_. He bristled for a moment, but then sighed as he realized how childish he was acting. He thanked God that Stacie had not seen it. He looked at the two women again. Stacie was still playing with the woman's hand, caressing her fingers. Then to his surprise she raised their clasped hands to her lips and kissed the receptionist's fingers. The woman chuckled and caressed Stacie's cheek with a finger.

Danny wished that he was closer so he could hear what they were saying. Noticing Stacie take a step back he realized that she might be coming his way. He quickly stepped back and moved towards the stairs.

"Hi Stace," he said cheerfully as he passed her on the stairs.

"Danny?" she said and frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Out of fags. You need anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good," she said and watched him bounce down the stairs. He waved at the receptionist and exited.

Stacie looked at the receptionist again. She shrugged and made a face. Stacie chuckled and shook her head.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hi everyone," Stacie said and smiled.

She kissed Albert on the cheek as she passed him. He smiled affectionately at her. Stacie really was like a daughter to him. He could not have been more proud of her, had she actually been his flesh and blood. In his eyes she was the sharpest of them all. Her beauty was stunning, both inside and out. The fact that she did not seem to really understand how stunning she was, and that she never bragged about her brilliant mind, made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

"Stacie," Mickey said and smiled fondly at her. "I thought you were going out."

"Oh, I am, I am," she said and chuckled. "Just not quite yet."

He smiled and shook his head.

"What's with Danny?" she asked casually.

"I don't know. What do you mean?"

"He seemed overly cheerful," she said and frowned.

"Well, he bumped into you," Mickey teased.

She gave him a look and laughed. "Not like _that_. And he didn't even stop to say hi to Laura."

"Laura?" Mickey said and frowned. "Who's Laura?"

"The receptionist," Stacie mumbled. "All right then, I'll see you in a bit."

Mickey smirked and chuckled as the door closed behind her.

"Laura, huh," he mumbled.

"Now, don't go and make a big deal out of this," Albert said gently and gave Mickey a stern look. "You know how sensitive she is deep down."

Mickey smiled and nodded. He patted Albert's shoulder as he passed him.

"I know old friend. I'm just a little protective of Stacie."

"I know," Albert said gently. "You had your chance you know, but you chose another path."

Mickey sighed and looked at him.

"You know how I feel about relationships within the crew. It just never works out right."

"Perhaps," Albert said and smiled. "I know Stacie, Mickey. She does not give in to temptation easily. Had you accepted, she would've been faithful to you for a long time, perhaps even forever."

"Albert," Mickey said and made a face. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know. I really did give it a lot of thought, and it is still painful to think about what I gave up."

"Perhaps it would've been better if the two of you had just gone through with it. Then you could put it behind you," Albert said seriously and looked Mickey in the eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" Mickey said with a chuckle. "That anyone would be able to do that with Stacie? After you know what it's like to be with her?" he added softly.

"I guess not," Albert said with a smile. "And now it appears that she has found someone else."

"Perhaps," Mickey mumbled and refilled his drink.

Albert sat down and picked up the deck of cards sitting on the table. It was Stacie's he noticed with an amused smile. He really preferred his own, but she never allowed him to use it when they played together. He looked up at Mickey and Ash.

"Cards anyone?"

Mickey shrugged and nodded. He turned his head when the door to Stacie's room opened. Stacie stepped out. She had changed clothes and was now wearing tight black pants and a top that was very flattering to her figure and especially her breasts. Mickey smiled and raised a teasing brow. She smirked and walked over. She rested her hands on his shoulders smiling at Albert.

"Don't cheat Albie," she said and grinned at him. "Mickey will be so miserable tomorrow and you know who will have to deal with him," she teased and squeezed Mickey's shoulders affectionately.

"Stacie," Mickey warned and smiled up at her. He patted her hand and chuckled when she wrapped her fingers around his.

"Just looking out for you Mickey," she said sweetly. She leaned down and kissed his head. "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

"Have fun dear," Albert said and smiled at her.

"Thanks Albie," she said and walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Be careful Stacie," Mickey said serious.

"Always," she said and smiled.

They watched her put on her coat and flip her hair over the collar. With a last smile and a little wave she left. Mickey sighed and slumped in his seat. Albert chuckled and dealt the cards.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Danny stepped back into the shadow by the wall when he heard footsteps. He held his breath as Stacie walked by him. She walked up to the employee entrance and waited for a couple of minutes until the door opened.

"Hi sweetie," Stacie said and pulled the woman close.

Danny gaped as he watched Stacie kiss Laura the receptionist. It wasn't just any little kiss. It was a full-blown lovers' kiss. He blinked as his brain started to play back his memories of being alone with Stacie. Kissing Stacie. He nervously licked his lips. Kissing Stacie was definitely on his Top 5 list. Noticing them walking in his direction he pressed up against the wall and held his breath again.

Laura held the car door for Stacie and was awarded by another kiss from Stacie before she got in the car, smiling up at Laura. He watched them until the red tail lights were out of sight. With a sigh he walked back and entered the hotel.

Danny nodded to the desk clerk and headed for the elevator. He closed his eyes as the elevator slowly made its way up to the penthouse.

"Hi Danny," Mickey said cheerfully.

"Hiya Mickey," he mumbled and headed for the bar.

Danny poured himself a drink and walked out on the roof terrace. Leaning against the banister he sipped his drink, pondering this new information about Stacie.

"Are you all right?" Mickey said gently behind him.

"Did you know?"

"What? About Stacie?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, about Stacie," Danny muttered. "Am I the only one who didn't know? And all of you were just standing there having a laugh. Poor Danny, can't detect a lesbian even if she bit him," he said and knocked back the rest of his drink.

"It's private, Danny. She will tell you when she's ready. I had no right to tell you. Surely you can understand that," Mickey said gently.

"But she isn't a lesbian, is she? I mean, she was married to that Jake guy," Danny said annoyed.

"She was. I haven't seen her with a man since," Mickey said gently. "And no, she's not a man-hating lesbian because her husband ran off with her stuff. She just happens to be attracted to women. Jake unknowingly ended up giving her the freedom to embrace it after he left."

"How can you be so calm about it?" Danny huffed. "I thought you fancied her too."

"I do, but we both know it won't work. I'm happy for her, Danny. I really am."

"I am too. It's just that…" Danny sighed annoyed.

"You lost two women you fancy at once?"

"Yeah," Danny muttered.

"When you see how happy she is, you'll feel differently."

"I think when I close my eyes trying to envision them naked together, I'll feel differently," he said and grinned.

"Oh Danny," Mickey said and shook his head. He laughed softly and patted Danny's shoulder. "I don't think you should tell her that. She might hurt you."

"Yeah, I know," Danny said and made a face. "Still, it might be worth it," he grinned.

"Just let her have her moment. Who knows how long it will last?"

"I guess."

"Come on, let's go inside and beat Albert at cards."

"Another thing that's never gonna happen," Danny muttered and laughed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Stacie stirred and watched the woman sleeping next to her. Laura was smiling in her sleep and it brought a smile to Stacie's lips. She gently caressed Laura's cheek, watching Laura's mouth move in her sleep. Those lips had worked magic earlier and brought Stacie to tears of joy. She sighed. It really had been a long time since she had felt like this.

Stacie leaned back against the headboard and pulled the sheet up a little higher. Laura had turned out to be a very talented lover. She had truly enjoyed the sex. Her body still tingled a little just thinking about it. It bothered her a little that she had to keep secrets from Laura, but there was just no way for her to be completely honest with her.

Laura stirred and the sheet slipped down exposing her breast. Stacie smiled. Laura had very nice breasts. She ran a finger along the outside and then brushed it gently over the nipple, feeling it change and perk up at her touch. She glanced at the time. It was almost seven. She slipped down and took the nipple in her mouth, sucking very gently. Laura stirred and her eyelashes fluttered before her eyes opened. She smiled down at Stacie.

"Hiya," she said; her voice still hoarse from sleep. "I wasn't sure you'd be here when I woke up. This is a delightful surprise."

"Isn't it?" Stacie purred.

"You're so beautiful," Laura said and caressed Stacie's cheek.

"Thank you," Stacie said and smiled at her. "I'm quite taken with you too sweetie."

Laura traced Stacie's lower lip and giggled when Stacie kissed her finger. She eased herself up on her elbow and gently pushed Stacie down on the bed.

"Well, now when you've woken me up, how about me showing you my appreciation for you still being here?"

"That's a brilliant idea," Stacie said and smiled. She stretched and her back arched bringing her breasts closer to Laura. "Unless you're too sleepy."

"You're a devilish woman Stacie," Laura muttered and then laughed.

"I'm so glad you think so," Stacie teased. "Now are you going to make love to me or just talk?"

"You're going to have to beg this time for that smart comment," Laura said and took Stacie's nipple in her mouth.

"Mmm, I'm sure it will be worth it," she whispered. "So good."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Stacie smiled at them as she stepped through the door.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning my dear," Albert said and smiled at her. "Did you have a good time with your friend?"

"I did," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning," Mickey said and handed her a cup of tea. She kissed him on the cheek.

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table. A mug of tea sat untouched next to him. He looked up and smiled at Stacie before getting up to leave.

Stacie put her tea down and stopped him. She looked him in the eyes and grabbed his wrist. Without a word she pulled him out on the terrace.

"Danny, I know you were following me last night," she said softly.

"What?"

"Don't," she said softly and touched his cheek. He slowly pulled away and leaned against the banister. "I know I should've told you, and I'm sorry. It's kind of personal and I frankly didn't know how you would react."

"So instead you let me believe that there was a chance," he snapped. "I bet all of you had a good laugh at stupid Danny who can't see what's in front of his eyes."

"You know that's not true," she said gently. "I love you Danny, just not in a romantic way."

"Well, that's just too bad, init?" he muttered. "So are you a lesbian now?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Does it matter? Do you need to put a label on me?"

He sighed and hung his head. "No, I don't." He looked at her and smiled. "She's a lucky girl."

"I'd like to think _I'm _a lucky girl," she teased.

"She's good in the sack then?" he teased.

"Danny!" Stacie said shocked, but then laughed. She gave him a shoulder bump. "I'll never tell you, so don't bother."

"Oh I'll keep asking," he said and laughed. "Sooner or later you'll get so tired of it you'll either tell me, or let me watch."

"You're such a little pervert," she said and shook her head.

"But a nice one," he said and smiled at her. He leaned closer. She pulled back and frowned when she realized that he was not going to kiss her cheek, but that he was actually smelling her. "I can smell her on you."

"Danny," she said and made a face at him. "That's really not appropriate."

"Oh, not _that_ kind of smell," he said and grinned. "You smell like another woman's soap and perfume, that's all."

"I did shower this morning you know," she said and rolled her eyes.

Danny put his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"I still have a really good imagination," he said. He made a gesture as if describing a painting in front of him. "Two beautiful women, naked in the shower, water cascading over their slim bodies. One is soaping up the other, suds slowly running down her back, soapy hands caressing beautiful tits…"

"Danny!" Stacie said and laughed. "Stop it!"

"You're getting horny, aren't ya?" he teased.

"I'm not telling you that," Stacie mumbled embarrassed.

"Was I close?" he teased.

"I'm not telling you that either," she muttered.

He ran a finger down her neck, smoothing away a lock of her hair. Their eyes met and she smiled at him before stepping away. She grinned at him over her shoulder.

"You were close. Very close," she said and winked at him

Danny laughed out loud and grabbed on to the banister leaning his head back. _God how he loved her_.

*** THE END ***


End file.
